


Burning Down The House

by Daegaer



Series: Trouble in Rome [2]
Category: Weiss Kreuz/Falco Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Burning Down The House

"Anything new?" I asked, handing Petro a cup of the good wine I kept hidden from my malingering relations.

"There's a lead on that insula that burnt down last week," he said. "A witness says she saw some orange-haired Teuton and a really foreign-looking boy fleeing the scene. She's sure they set the fire."

"That's great," I said, getting interested.

" _Right_ , Falco," he snorted. "My superiors _always_ see streetwalkers as reliable witnesses."

"That senator's son who was murdered. Remember the descriptions?"

Now Petro got it. The question was, who was the target this time, amongst all the innocent dead?  


 


End file.
